Mas Eu
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Raito e L estão frente a frente... L tem o Death Note nas mãos e o que fará com ele? Os últimos da sua vida chegaram e ele é obrigado a reflectir. Raito foi um amigo, mas também o seu inimigo. [ShounenAi] [LxRaito] [OneShot]


**Título** – Mas Eu…

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – L, Raito

**Descrição** – One-Shot

**Atenção** – Esta Fic é Shounen-Ai com um bocado de Yaoi. Sem Hentai… Mais um drama para vocês…

Death Note não me pertence, mas se pertencesse, L nunca morreria!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mas Eu...**

"_The human whose name is written in this note shall die"_

O caderno abre-se. Folhas são viradas pelo vento… Folhas amareladas pelo tempo, com poucas linhas visíveis e muitos nomes escritos. Nomes que agora são pouco mais que provas de vida de indivíduos mortos…

Ao olhar neste caderno, sinto uma volta no estômago. Quantas orações funestas foram rezadas diante destas linhas, enquanto pessoas morriam de mortes simples ou dolorosas, em muitos lugares do mundo.

As minhas mãos percorrem a capa deste maldito livro, uma capa negra, baça com o título agonizante no centro "Death Note". Ao desfolhar as páginas tumulares, meu olhar prende-se em inúmeros nomes que agora repousam num tormento eterno. Indivíduos condenados ao inferno e até mesmo os presenteados com o céu viram-se nas chamas do submundo, só por terem o seu nome ali rabiscado.

O meu coração parece querer rebentar. Oiço palavras de desespero das vítimas, que me pedem vingança; "vinga-nos por favor!", "Tira-me daqui!", "Salva a minha alma!".

Alguém que brinca com vidas humanas sem compaixão…

Finalmente, tenho este objecto obscuro nas mãos. Bem ao meu alcance e em meu poder… mas na minha mente só está uma ideia: destruição! Se o deitar ao fogo, ele irá arder nas chamas do inferno? Nem que eu tenha de arder com ele.

- Então L, consigo imaginar o que vai na tua cabeça…

- Estou a pensar em como irei acabar contigo.

- Esqueceste que quem tem o poder aqui sou eu. Sou eu quem tem o Death Note!

A textura que eu agarrava, de repente desapareceu. Segundos depois, a brilhante ideia de destruir o caderno, era só uma sombra passada e inútil.

- É impossível resistir-lhe, não é?

Ali estava ele… o Death Note nas mãos sangrentas do Raito. Como é que ele recuperara o caderno? Bem… agora também não interessava, porque conheço o meu destino… a morte.

Um vento gélido, capaz do cortar a pele, percorreu aquele quarto, enquanto as mãos mortais percorriam páginas negras do livro do mal. Uma caneta brilhou e foi apoiada numa das páginas brancas.

- Vais ter a honra de estreares uma página nova. O vencedor aqui sou eu. O Kira! O Todo Poderoso! Eu sou Deus… e com a tua morte vou provar que tenho o poder absoluto: o poder de conceder a vida ou a morte!

Ouvi a ponta da caneta raspar naquela linha. Em 3 segundos, só me restariam 40 segundos de vida. Só me restava esperar…

… … Fechei os olhos e aguardei, lentamente, a morte. Cada segundo parecia uma eternidade… mas… afinal já tinha passado mais de 5 minutos.

O caderno foi fechado ruidosamente. Abri os olhos e vi aqueles olhos sedentos de sangue olharem para mim, maliciosamente, aquele sorriso trocista e aquela expressão fatal e muito segura de si.

- Acho que não te vou matar já. Ainda me vou divertir um pouco.

Os seus passos aproximaram-se de mim. Uma das suas mãos agarrou-me a camisola, enquanto a outra mão tocou os meus cabelos, já por si despenteados. Se não tivesse as minhas mãos algemadas, saberia o que fazer. Seria este o fim de L? Mas também já não me importava… eu queria apanhar o Kira e consegui descobrir a sua identidade. Eu sempre soube que era Raito Yagami e por isso cumpri o meu objectivo. Quando me envolvi nisto, a minha morte já estava traçada, a tinta já estava destinada a uma caneta para ser poisada sobre uma das páginas do caderno e ser gasta. Não pelas mãos do Deus verdadeiro, mas pelas mãos deste canalha. Era um combate entre dois génios. Aquele que descobrisse o inimigo primeiro venceria… Eu descobri Raito primeiro mas foi Raito que venceu este combate. Mas porque me lamento? Ainda estou vivo! Ainda respiro e o meu coração bate. Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz, apenas lamento não ter revelado a minha descoberta ao mundo.

As suas mãos removeram a minha camisola e deslizaram pelo meu tronco nu. No que está Raito a pensar?

- Com que então eu fui o teu único amigo! Deixa-me corresponder a esse sentimento recíproco.

Lentamente, vi a sua boca aproximar-se da minha. Os seus lábios tocaram os meus, enquanto as suas mãos dançavam pelo meu corpo.

- Não era mais fácil escreveres a minha morte como desejas no caderno, do que estares a fazer com as tuas próprias mãos?

- Onde está o teu sentido de emoção e prazer? Já que vais morrer, não gostarias de ter uns bons momentos antes?

- Não!

Foi a palavra que percorreu a minha garganta, enquanto o afastava de mim com as minhas pernas e braços algemados.

Raito bateu contra a parede, mas nem a dor que isso lhe provocou o deteu. Agarrou o Death Note e rabiscou lá algo. O meu coração doeu. Não podia ser…

- Morrerás às 16h00. Podes começar a contar os últimos minutos da tua vida, Ryuuzaki.

Eram 15h45. Apenas teria 15 minutos de vida. Mas… Como é que ele descobrira o meu nome?

- Como descobriste o meu nome?

- Não fui eu… Mas também não interessa. E escusas de ter esperança porque este é mesmo o teu nome verdadeiro.

Voltou a caminhar na minha direcção. Atirou-me para cima da cama e a sua língua percorreu as curvas do meu corpo esguio. Numa primeira tentativa falhada, tentou tirar-me as calças. Sua boca voltou a apertar-se contra a minha, exigente e dominadora. Nova tentativa e conseguiu desapertar-me as calças. Minhas mãos o detiveram, não o ia deixar continuar humilhando o meu corpo nos últimos minutos da minha vida. Preciso reflectir! Em breve não o poderei mais fazer, em breve o meu corpo será uma carcaça vazia, sem alma, sem conhecimento, sem vida, sem nada…

15h50! Continua a contar… Afastei-o com os meios que consegui. Um pontapé na cara resultou antigamente e agora também teve o mesmo impacto. Mas no passado, tínhamo-nos batido mutuamente e agora, simplesmente, ele não previra o meu movimento. Não estava à espera disto?

- Então não queres! Morrerás como quiseres…

Que sorriso tão maldoso, mesmo por detrás do fio de sangue a escorrer pelo canto do lábio. Vesti-me. Só precisei de apertar as calças e baixar a minha camisola, retida nas algemas.

Raito tinha-me levado ali, já com a minha morte planeada e eu o seguira, mesmo sabendo a sua intenção. Eu sempre soubera… Pusera-me o caderno nas mãos e no momento em que eu o tocara, sentira que era aquele o meio utilizado para matar. Eu sabia… Eu não estava errado! Mas eu…

15h55… O tempo parece ter parado. Mais 5 minutos e tudo acabaria. L desapareceria… 15h56…

- Porque não me mataste logo que soubeste a minha identidade?

- Pensei nisso, mas assim seria mais divertido. Deixar que me observasses, enquanto te matava. Eu queria que assistisses à ascensão de Kira, o Deus do novo mundo.

15h57…

Caminhei e retirei o caderno das suas mãos. Arrepios, más sensações, recordações invadiram-me. Desfolhei de novo aquelas páginas fúnebres e ali estava… numa página em branco, com letras grossa e a tinta preta, o meu nome e em baixo "morre à 16h00".

15h58…

Fui vencido, mas também venci este combate. Descobri a identidade de Kira e tenho a prova, mas não me servirá de nada. O nome ali escrito e a imagem do rosto na memória de Raito e a morte é certa. Foste o único amigo que tive, mas também foi uma amizade falsa. Ou não? Uma dúvida percorreu a minha mente. Esta era a última peça que me faltava, para resolver o caso.

- Por alguma vez, nem que fosse um único momento, sentiste algo por mim?

Aquele olhar atravessou-me e partiu-me em dois. Tanto brilho e tanta ironia.

- É claro que… sim! Foste um óptimo rival e eu honro-te por isso. Admiro-te muito, Ryuuzaki, mas para que um sobreviva, o outro tem de morrer e sou eu quem irá viver. Tenho a missão de construir um novo mundo e governá-lo.

15h59…

59

58

Os segundos começaram a contar. O meu coração deve ser o único órgão a trabalhar, pois só o consigo sentir. Já não penso, já não vejo…

- Adeus… L!

48

47

46

Mas alguém acabará o trabalho que comecei. Um novo L virá e acabará contigo. O meu trabalho não ficará por concluir.

36

35

34

Eu sou apenas alguém a quem chamaram de L, pelas minhas capacidades raras e extremas. Talvez não seja tão genial como todos pensavam… talvez…

24

23

22

Talvez eu apenas seja eu. Não sou L, nem Ryuuzaki, nem nada. Sou apenas um ser humano que se convenceu que era o melhor do mundo.

12

11

10

Mas um dia, alguém irá apanhar-te e acabar contigo. Esse sim, será o verdadeiro L. Esse será o sucessor do meu nome.

9

8

7

- Nunca ganharás a L! Porque, algum dia, L irá apanhar-te, Raito. L vencerá no final.

6

5

4

- E como tencionas acabar comigo se já estás morto? O teu fantasma virá perseguir-me?

Um sorriso, vindo do fundo da minha alma, cortou a ambígua alegria do rosto de Kira. A missão de L ainda não estava completa, mas também não ficaria assim… A missão seria completa.

3

- O que queres dizer Ryuuzaki? O que queres dizer com isso?

2

- Porque sorris neste momento? O L vai morrer contigo… Nunca serei apanhado por L.

1

Que agonia na sua expressão. Desespero e medo… Afinal, ele também me temia como eu o temia.

- Ryuuzaki, fala de uma vez! O que querias dizer com isso? RYUUZAKI!!!

0

O meu coração colapsou. Contraiu-se tão rapidamente, que o sangue rebentou pelas fissuras. As veias não aguentaram a pressão e libertaram o líquidos vermelho por todo o interior do meus ser. Mil facas atravessaram-me e ainda me serraram por dentro. Deixei de o sentir. O meu corpo esbateu-se contra o chão, mas foi detido por algo macio. Raito agarrara-me no último momento.

- Fala Ryuuzaki! Tu não és L? Há outro L? Responde!!!

Deixei de ouvir mas, mesmo que este fosse o meu fim, não seria o fim de L. L voltaria com todo o seu poder e derrotaria Kira. Deixei de ver…E assim… morro nos braços do meu inimigo, nos braços do meu único amigo e nos braços do meu assassino. O Death Note deslizou por entre as minhas mãos. Bateu no chão e abriu-se. A página que o marcou foi a mesma onde o meu nome está escrito e agora está manchada com o meu sangue.

Eu sempre o soubera… Afinal não estava errado… Mas eu…

Mas eu… gostaria de ter vivido um pouco mais…

**Fim**


End file.
